


Something Else

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader to fulfil several NSFW prompt requests





	Something Else

August Walker wants you. You can see it in his eyes as he watches you from across the room of the wedding reception you’ve brought him along to. You’re wearing a new dress that hugs you in all the right places, and he hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off you all night. In the car on the way to the hotel where the party is, and where you’re staying tonight, he hadn’t been able to keep his hands off you either. Admittedly the two of you haven’t seen each other in the last month because of his work, so everything feels more heightened than normal now that you’re back together. You can feel his eyes on you while you dance happily to cheesy tunes with some of your friends as he makes polite conversation with a couple of the bridesmaids who have been paying far too much attention to him all night.

At about 11pm you’re still going, pulling him up on to the much less populated dance floor with you when the slow songs start playing, giving him an opportunity to have you pressed close to him. You breathe him in, arms around his neck, head resting on his chest and eyes closed as you sway together to the music. But it’s not enough for either of you. He leans in to your ear as you dance together, his moustache lightly tickling against it. In hushed tones he tells you that he can’t wait to get you up to the room, to get you out of that dress, to hear you moan his name. His hand rests dangerously low on your back but you don’t move it up, revelling in his touch because truth be told it’s all you can think about too.

When people start yawning, the party coming to a natural close, it takes nothing for August to convince you to feign tiredness so the two of you can leave. He knows you’re anything but tired, how the combination of his teasingly innocent kisses and his touch have jolted you wide awake. You congratulate and compliment the bride and groom again and wave goodbye to friends as the two of you leave, letting August guide you out of the room with his hand on the small of your back. The moment the two of you are alone together, in the elevator, he closes any space between you and kisses you with a fierce, needy passion. You know straight away what sort of a night you’re in for, glad your room is conveniently on the opposite side of the hotel to most everyone you know.

When he breaks the kiss as the elevator stops on your floor you whimper, wanting that closeness again straight away. He takes your hand and leads you to the room, and while he fishes the key from his suit pocket you run your palms over his backside appreciating the tailored fit over his ass. August is almost desperately swiping the key card, groaning when it doesn’t work on the first try. It does on the second and you don’t even have a moment to wonder what’s next as he pulls you in to the dimly lit room, pushing you against the nearest wall and his lips crash against yours. You know August wants you always, he declares that regularly, but it’s not often he’s so audacious and frenzied about it. You like it a lot. Kissing him back you push off his suit jacket and blindly start working on unbuttoning his shirt as his fingers move down the curves of your body.

Again he breaks the kiss and again you want him back immediately, but instead his lips drag from your jaw down to your neck stopping to murmur in your ear all the things he couldn’t say to you earlier. While he does so his smooth, soft hand travels up your thigh, pushing the hem of your dress up and up until it no longer covers you. None of his actions are gentle or measured as his teeth graze a particularly sensitive spot on your neck and his hand reaches the waistband of your underwear, pulling them down until they’re around your calves where you toe them off. You automatically part your legs for him as he cups his hand against you before running a finger between you, entering you, thumb quickly finding you clit. He’s so eager to hear you moan and is rewarded with that in no time, mouth hovering just over yours as you do. God, he’s missed that sound.

You abandon attempting to remove any more of his clothes, his shirt still half on, and press your head back against the wall as a second finger enters you and his thumb circles your clit in a way that makes your legs shake. His other hand grazes over your still covered breasts and you can feel his hardening length pressing against your bare leg. You want to get him undressed but he’s going so relentlessly, fingers curving inside of you, that you can’t possibly concentrate on anything. You’re teetering just on the edge of your orgasm and he knows it, and when he moves his thumb away and withdraws his fingers it’s purposeful and makes you whine. It’s been too long and you need it so much. “Not yet” he tells you, still wet fingers grazing against your inner thigh leaving you frustrated and wanting more.

He moves away from you and you take the opportunity to push his shirt off fully, and he lets you remove his trousers and underwear after he’s kicked off his shoes. You smooth your palms all the way down his chest and torso, lips following in a series of pecks before you try to switch your positions and push him up against the wall, wanting to press yourself against him. He’s not having any of it, the look in his eyes letting you know he’s not relinquishing any control tonight. Instead he reaches around you and unzips your dress, taking it off of you quickly and dropping it to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing.

You stand in front of each other completely naked, his fingers moving softly over your skin as he takes in the sight of you. You feel your heart beating in your chest when his eyes meet yours and he pulls you close to him again. His lips find yours once more, kissing you deeply. There are no thoughts in your mind except for him, how you need him, how good it feels to be with him again. You’re so lost in the kiss that you barely notice as he starts moving with you, grasping your hips hard. August almost wants the kiss to never end, he wants to drown in it, but he has an idea in his mind that he can’t stop thinking about.

When your lips finally part you have to gasp for air, distracted by it while he turns you so your back is to him. You feel all of him against you as his mouth traces down your neck barely touching your skin. “August, please” you whisper, hardly audible. He leans against you, pushing you forward and his hands guiding yours to grip the hard surface in front of you. When he positions your hips back slightly so your back is arched you finally take in your surroundings and realise he has you leaning against the vanity, the large mirror on it directly in front of you. This is something new, and for a moment it makes you feel oddly exposed before you catch his eyes in the reflection and see the sheer desire in them.

You gasp when he teases your clit and then he’s sliding his full length in to you agonisingly slowly, your eyes closing as the sensation overwhelms you. “Look at me” he commands in a whisper against your ear, but you can hear the strain in his voice too as he drags himself almost fully out of you. You open your eyes just as he pushes back in again, making your breath catch. Your eyes don’t leave his in the mirror as he begins to rhythmically thrust. His hands grip your hips so hard you might be bruised tomorrow but it only makes your pleasure more intense.

He moves a hand up to roughly grope your breasts, and you’re just about to risk taking one hand off of the vanity to touch him when he increases his speed. He uses his full strength to fuck you hard, relishing the sounds of your increasingly loud, wanton moans. There’s a look of complete lust on his face, eyes still trained on yours, turning you on even more. Both of you are faintly aware but uncaring of the thump of the dressing table against the wall as he pounds you. “Please don’t stop” you beg between gasps, every movement and sound he makes pushing you closer and closer. His lips are on your shoulder, the occasional hum of his groans against your skin causing shivers down your spine.

“Not yet” he repeats as he slows then stops suddenly, lifting his head from your shoulder. There’s a slight sheen of sweat on his face, curls starting to spill on to his forehead. He looks divine, but even so you could kick him when he pulls out of you without warning. You hang your head, breathing heavily, trying to calm down. “I want you to come when I’m there too” he tells you, voice hoarse. Showing you he’s calling all the shots tonight he turns you around, sitting you on the edge of the vanity. Fingers lightly caress your face and he gives you a kiss almost as innocent as the ones at the beginning of the night. He’s teasing you and he knows you want so much more.

From this position it’s easy for you to wrap your legs around his waist, steadying yourself with your hands on his shoulders, so you can beg for what you want without having to say it. You buck against him, lips on his jaw trailing down. He stands up, easily carrying your weight. Hands gripping and appreciatively kneading your ass. You think he’s going to take you to the bed but instead you feel the sudden chill of glass against your back and realise you’re at the window. The curtains have been open the whole time and you had no idea, and you’re glad for the darkness of the night and the high floor your room is on.

Positioning your hips just right he slides back in to you, slowly again. It feels incredible, and the cold of the window adds some new sensation to the pleasure coursing through you as you tighten your legs around him. You rock your hips to meet his to the deliberately slow rhythm he’s set this time, and now his eyes are closed as the blissful feeling settles over the two of you. Glad to have your hands free you move your fingertips delicately from the nape of his neck over his broad shoulders and down his back knowing how much he loves your touch. You move your head to press your mouth to his, moaning against it as he moves inside of you and your body hums with the escalation of your orgasm again.

He can see and feel how close you are, as you tighten around him and it brings him near too. You feel the heat dropping in your stomach and your legs beginning to shake. You’re about to plead with him when he leans in, kissing just below your ear before murmuring “Come for me” and it’s the thing that pushes you over the edge, that deep voice that you could listen to for hours. Your whole body shakes, eyes closed tight as the build-up of all that pleasure seems to burst out of you until it’s almost too much. Nearly at the same time he presses his face against your shoulder, cursing as he comes too, grip on your ass tightening as the waves of ecstasy flow through him.

He pulls out after a minute and you expect him to let you down, if he feels anything as spent as you do, but he holds you close still and carries you over to the bed setting you down gently. You lie back feeling carefree but exhausted and he comes to join you, arms wrapping around you. Breathless, you watch each other silently for a while. “That was…something else” you mutter finally, hands running through his dishevelled hair, “I’m so glad you’re back”.

He plants a playful kiss on your lips before replying with a smirk “That was almost worth those four weeks away from you. Almost”. You laugh and he reaches a hand up to stroke your hair affectionately, looking at you with so much love, “I wish I could promise we’d never have to spend that much time apart again” There’s a hint of sadness in his voice, you both know he’s always going to have to leave. But you don’t care, not right now, just glad to be in his arms and know he’s come back to you.

“It’s ok that you can’t” you assure him, continuing coyly “just as long as you can make it up to me like that every time”

“That’s something I can definitely promise” he chuckles before moving over you and kissing you fervidly, both of you glad to know your night together is far from over.


End file.
